


If The Sun is to Set

by httppsyche



Category: haikyuu
Genre: (I'm really not), Depression, Gay, I'm sorry about this, M/M, One-Shot, Tumor, drabble i guess, whoop.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't leave me.</p>
<p>You can't leave me like this.</p>
<p>I don't want to be alone again.</p>
<p>Please, Oikawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Sun is to Set

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Truce by tøp, while reading this. Have fun.

"He's only got a day?"

"Or less," the taller man stated,"I'm sorry." Then he walked off soon after.

Iwaizumi Hajime sat, dumbfounded in the lobby of the hospital. His eyes shimmering with tears before he lowered his head. The droplets slowly came, pattering against the tile floor. He could see his reflection. His eyes were swollen with tears as he sniffled. Snot from his nose threatened to drip down into his mouth and he quickly sat up, eyes fogging over from the sudden movement.

He slowly made his way through the corridors, passing the rooms of the crippled and sick. The thought of him sitting in one of these made shivers run down his spine. But when he opened the door to room 310, the nightmare became very true.

There he was, Oikawa Torū, his lover, his soulmate.

Pictures of their past happy lives flashed inside his mind before the image of Oikawa stabilized.

He was on that dreadful hospital bed, covered in wires with a blood test running into his arm. His features looked deflated, small from the lack of nutrients.

"Ah, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa shifted slightly, making the task of looking at his lover easier. He smiled dryly, coughing a little.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were now in college, and both of them played on the volleyball team. During an out of area tournament, Oikawa had collapsed before a serve. Iwaizumi had disregarded everyone else on the court, and ran towards the other, screaming.

"It's some kind of tumor. They won't tell me much."

Oikawa sighed, looking down towards his lap and then to the window. Iwaizumi sat patiently and watched the color drain from the others face.

"Oh well, I'll just overcome it. It'll be alright Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi choked on his cries. He struggled not to to tell the other of the actual damage that was happening. He pressed his face into his lap and let a few tears drip from the tip of his nose.

"About that," he said, choking on air as he cried.

A loud crushing cough left Oikawa's mouth, causing Iwaizumi's head to shoot up. Oikawa was bent over himself, one hand holding the sidebars of the bed, the other covering his mouth.

Iwaizumi darted towards the bed, stopping when he saw blood drip through the cracks in Oikawa's calloused hands.

"Someone! Help! Please help me!" He shouted, tears escaping his eyes. He opened the door to the room, shouting the same thing over and over again into the halls.

Doctors and Nurses began to rush, running in and removing the needles in Oikawa's skin. They pushed his bed through the doors, running down the hall towards a large room that said "Operation" in big red letters.

One of the nurses made a spot for Iwaizumi, so he ran beside them.

"Oikawa! Look at me, ok? Pay attention!" Iwaizumi shouted at the other. Oikawa's eyes opened and closed, his mind coming in and out of reality, "I love you, ok? I love you so much. I was going to ask you to marry me! So you have to get through this ok? Marry me please! Don't do this to me, because, I love you, so much!"

Oikawa let a single tear float down his cheek as he raised his hand up. His pointer finger gently tapping the corner of Iwaizumi's eye.

That did it, he stopped running. He just stood, staring down at his hands. He heard the sounds of the doors to the operation room swing open then slam closed.

Oikawa had done that to tell him goodbye.

That he wasn't coming back.

It was a yes.


End file.
